


Yours

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all the feels, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in those intimate moments together that we are able to see who really is ours to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa Fluff all the way
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru

Lexa ran soft circles over Clarke’s legs that were draped over her lap. A moment of peace between the two was rare and both knew that it could end with just a simple knock on the door. Lexa’s hand moved up and down Clarke’s leg as she read and Clarke sketched in the book Lexa had bound for her.

Clarke put the sketchbook down and looked over at Lexa with a soft smile. “Do you remember in your tent when we were trying to talk about getting into the mountain?”

Lexa put her book down and smile back at Clarke. “Do you mean when you were trying to talk about that and I was trying to sleep?” Clarke bit her lower lip and nodded. “But really I was just trying to get your mind off of the war. I just didn’t know it would be as easy as kissing you.”

Clarke gave a small laugh at this and let her hand rest on top of Lexa’s on her leg. “I didn’t know I was going to fall so hard. I don’t think I wanted to feel that again.” Lexa knew Clarke was thinking of Finn and what had happened to him.

Lexa nodded and pursed her lips, knowing all to well about losing someone you loved. “I know. I closed myself off and I fought you for as long as I could bear it. But the way you looked at me, broke me every time.” Lexa confessed.

Clarke looked into Lexa’s green eyes, they held so much pain but also looked at her with so much love Clarke felt like she could feel it. “When you left me-“ Lexa held up her hand to try and stop Clarke but the blonde shook her head. “No, I want to talk about this, I need to talk about this. When you left me I thought I could never open up to anyone again. I thought you had truly broken something inside of me.” Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes clouded with guilt.

Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze. “What I didn’t realize was that even though it felt broken you were the only one who could fix it. And you did, I’m here with you and I don’t doubt that you love me. I don’t doubt that you loved me every second on that mountain.” Clarke felt tears stinging her eyes. “You never wanted to leave me.”

Lexa shook her head. “I knew that if I ever got the chance I would never leave you again. I knew I never could. You became a part of me that I can never erase and it hurt me to tear that part away, even if it was only for a short time.” Lexa’s eyes were wet and Clarke loved that she let her walls down with her and only her.

“You’re mine Lexa and I’m yours. I think I knew that the moment you saved me from that missile. I know how hard that was for you, to let your people die and still stay with me…protect me from myself.” Clarke slid closer to Lexa on the small couch.

“Clarke, I have never loved like this before. As Commander it is something I am not suppose to feel, but I cannot pull myself away from you.” Clarke put her forehead against Lexa’s, both women feeling the intimacy of the moment.   
“We will make each other strong Lexa. You never stopped making me stronger, even when we weren’t together.” Lexa closed her eyes and felt a warm tear slide down her cheek.

“I’m forever yours Clarke kom Skaikru. Nothing will tear us apart, not even in death will I let myself stop loving you.” Lexa pledged.

“I’m forever yours Lexa kom Trikru. Nothing will tear us apart, not even in death will I let myself stop loving you.” Clarke repeated and she leaned in and kissed Lexa softly.


End file.
